


Master’s favorite

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based of Cú FGO voice lines, Cú is best dog, F/M, FGO - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, POV Second Person, the man has some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: Some dogs need extra reassurance that they are still master's favorite.





	Master’s favorite

Summoning is always hell, sure you would always get Craft Essence that would strengthen and aid your current pool of servants but damnit a strong and rare servant would be nice once in a while. 

You shield your eyes as the summon circle glows and the quartz you collected during your adventures disappear.

“I have arrived from the Land of Shadows. I am Scathach. Shall I call you "Master"?”

Your eyes widen and immediately reach out a hand towards the woman standing in front of you and introduce yourself. Scathach nods and takes your hand and steps closer towards you.

“I will be in your care from now on.”

You could not wipe the grin of your face the rest of the day as you show the legendary warrior around Chaldea. Well, all of your servants are legendary warriors but you know, a rare servant is a rare servant.

Your happiness, of course, did not go unnoticed by your other servants. Most of which congratulated you and were happy with the new addition to the team. Some others demanded a fight, to which you swiftly put a stop to. It was running a goddamn daycare sometimes.

“I apologize, some can get really excited.”  
“It is alright Master. Say Cu Chulainn is here, yes? It seems he has matured a bit”

You tilt your head to look at Scathach before bringing your hand to your chin in thought as you focused on the remainder of Chaldea. “Well, yes, though I don’t know where you got the idea that he matured,” you reply and the legendary Lancer chuckles.

To be honest you were a bit confused. Giving their history you would thought that Cu would been the first to greet his old master, yet only briefly saw him in the common room and he quickly disappeared right after you spotted him.  
Maybe he was nervous? You let out a snort at the thought which makes Scathach look at you and you wave of her concerns.

“Well this is about it. I will call you if there is a mission. If you have any questions or just want to talk the door to my room is always open.”  
“Your room? All the servants have access to it?”

You tilt your head in confusion before nodding.

“Of course, everyone here is my responsibility, if there is anything wrong or even if it is just for company… I want them to know I am here. This applies to you as well”

Scathach reaches out and touches your face and for a moment you forget how to breathe. Scathach eyes seem to soften, she is quite happy that she is summoned by a kind Master, and what makes it even better that her old student was here. You know It wasn't uncommon for servants to be affectionate with you, yet it still surprised you sometimes. Especially if it was ever so slightly out of character.  
You briefly wonder if she was smiling underneath her mask.

“I am happy I was summoned by such a kind Master, I-”  
“Teacher.”

Your eyes snap towards unknown voice the end of the hallway and you curse whatever god that was alive. Cu Chulainn didn't look very amused and with a few steps he was before you and his old teacher.

Scathach remains unimpressed but she removes her hand from your cheek before turning to her old student. Sensings that this was your ideal time to escape you took it. The atmosphere was oddly tense and to be completely honest, you had things to do, team compositions to adjust, trainings to schedule.  
You needed Scathach for the next event.

Chaldea has grown quite busy and energetic since the whole ordeal started, yet your room was still a little sanctuary.  
You yawn and stretch your arms before looking back at the computer screen again. A new servant, especially one like Scathach, was a lot of work.

“Going all out for her aren't you?”

You hide your initial scare by giving blue haired man a glare, annoyed at yourself for being so immersed in you work that you didn't even hear the door open. If Mash or Romani ever found out that you actually did work, you would never hear the end of it. You stay quiet and follow Cu with your eyes as he takes a seat you on your bed. You quickly glance at the plans again before shutting monitor off so that you could give Cu your full attention.

Remaining in your chair your turned the chair around so you could look him in the eyes, yet the male stays quiet. You sigh, servants could be so incredibly difficult when came to talking about what actually bothering them. Sizing Cu and his current state up you decide approach the problem differently. Instead of waiting for Cu to start talking, which could be hours since it was obvious a subject he would rather avoid yet still troubled him enough to reach out to you, you started the conversation yourself.

“You seem to be in a mood”

His eyes narrow at your observation, yet to your surprise he remains silent. You had expected a sarcastic quip of some sorts. You inhale before you try again.

“I thought you would be happy to see your former teacher”

Chu clicks his tongue and looks up at the ceiling as if it holds all the answers in the world. You know he loves to talk about anything other than what is actually bothering him, however it doesn't sit well with you that he is unhappy. He was one of the very first servants you summoned and got you out some sticky situations.

You open your mouth to speak again but Cu cuts you off.

“Hey, Master. Scathach may be my teacher, but…”

You lean forward, interested in where the conversation was going. 

“She's stronger than the time she last ruled the castle. I mean, she's dual wielding Gáe Bolg! What's the point of me being here!?”

Your eyes widen briefly, so that was it? You could understand his fear, but he should know by now that you love all your servants and you could never throw one away, especially him. Since Cu is still focussed on the ceiling you get up up from the chair and move so that you are standing in front of the man.

“Master?”

He tilts his head so that he could look at you.

“It really must have bothered you that you didn’t even hear me approach” You say with a smile, reaching to run your fingers through his spikey blue hair, it always amazed you how soft it actually was. Cu keeps silent, choosing to focus on how your fingers run through his hair.

“I will let you in on a secret you silly dog.” At this Cu scowls but lets you continue. “I will never discard any of my servants, especially my favorite one” for the last bit you lean forward to whisper in his ear and suddenly Cu is wearing the same shit-eating grin he is always wearing. His arms shoot out to grab you around the waist, before pulling you forward so you stumble in his lap. You chuckle as you hands delve into his hair, tilting his head upwards so that you could keep looking in those beautiful red eyes.

“You know I finally think I have some luck with women.”

You smile and lean down to bump your nose against his. “Just because I stroked your ego doesn't mean you have luck” Cú grin turns feral and tilts his head so his nose brush past yours and you can feel his lips move with every syllable. “Sometimes you have to make your own luck, plus you said I am your favorite” You don't even have to look at him to know he is smirking 

Your eyes close as you breathe out one last word before pressing your lips over his.

“Greedy”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it! :3  
> This one is actually based of the line that Cu says in 'my room' if you summond Scathach and I just had to do fic with it. Because Scathach is great, but Cú will always be my No.1 lancer in the game.  
> If you want to see more works, since I haven't uploaded all of them here atm, please visit my [ Tumblr ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/).


End file.
